User talk:Pythonraptor
Deletion It wasn't up to the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style so it was deleted so no i will not restore it. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :No, it is to remain deleted and you should be more worrried about getting your other articles up to par before worrying about a deleted page that doesnt belong to you.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) One sign your post. Secondly it was a horrible article from the past of Naruto Fanon that was long overdue to be deleted. Wanting an artocle on here just for the purpose of you like it doesn't matter if it was overdue for deletion. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 18:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the complement! To be honest I created her mostly because I was tired of almost all Uchiha being so depressing, and the fact that I found it unlikely that ALL Uchiha were hell-bent on war. Also, about your idea of collaboration story, I'd love to work with you on a story, however, all of my stories take place decades after SWW IV, so in order for that to happen we'd have to either create characters in the same time period or have some sort of time travel incident (I'd prefer the former). Finally, I've already looked at your character, Kenji, and the only thing that I have a problem with is that he uses all five basic chakra natures, which is impossible by natural methods, and the supposed limit is three. --Souluser1 14:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that Hey i'm sorry my sister kept bothering me will I was reading the history of your character for that I am sorry and thank you for not getting too mad at me I hope that there will be no more bad blood between us and I do like your character though he is pretty cool. --Dwolfman22 19:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) collab response Sounds good to me is there a character of mine you think I should use I have a uchiha and a jinchuriki or if you can give me some suggestions I can make a new character. --Dwolfman22 22:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey are we going to do a rp or what just needed to know so we could get started. --Dwolfman22 18:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) collab ok we should team up and face a strong opponent I will use my Uchiha character that would make it interesting sound good to you? --Dwolfman22 18:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) no problem take your time. --Dwolfman22 18:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you can use him that ok's with me since I am using a Uchiha. --Dwolfman22 19:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It can be about our characters meeting in battle too see who is superior then they are faced with a similar enemie and join forces to stop it also can you make the thread or post need to help my om for a second be back in a sec ok thanks. --Dwolfman22 19:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ok i'm ready got it started for us it's called A clash of the kekkei genkai's: blaze release vs byakugan. --Dwolfman22 19:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 3 is fine yeah thats ok i'll see you tommorow then have a good day and see you later :). --Dwolfman22 21:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey good morning how was your new years man hope it was awesome I had a pretty good time. --Dwolfman22 16:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah thats fine with me. --Dwolfman22 18:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll be back in a few going to a movie ok wait for me man i'll post later bye. --Dwolfman22 18:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) edit this message to see how it's done -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 20:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) hey man hey what's up man are you ready or do you need more time before we start the rp today. --Dwolfman22 16:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ok sounds good to me and are you going to post soon man it's been almost a hour now so when your ready. --Dwolfman22 18:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) we could have the akatsuki attack or a enemie of one of your clan's enemies so we could have some fun and beat the snot out of them or someone new maybe you pick man. --Dwolfman22 20:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) did you have an idea about how you wanted him to look? Sure I'll rp with you. I'm still kinda a novice with rps. True-Clown-Prince Pic This isnt the best pic but my friend just sent it to me True-Clown-Prince If you are new to this wiki or would like help, let me now. I am the one who helped out True-Clown-Prince with a lot of his problems. I have a Help Page, so if you need anything, let me know there. Prodigy (Talk to me / Need Help?) 17:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool I gotta tell you im kinda an armature at rps so i might suck True-Clown-Prince